


Their Own Special Gift

by VoltageAxe



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Christmas, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Lemon, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageAxe/pseuds/VoltageAxe
Summary: A Christmas-themed NaLu oneshot, to celebrate the holidays! Heavy sexual content, reader's discretion is advised. Read and review!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all those in the FT fandom out there, and to those who are also fans of the NaLu pairing! This story you're about to read, was something I planned on making, roughly a couple of months back. It's a Christmas-themed story that has both fluff and smut in it! I don't think any more needs to be mentioned about this. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy reading this one-shot!

Flakes of snow fell from the evening skies above. Some of the icy flakes were carried by the wind, which breezed through the air in gentle whispers. The light gusts had swept through the streets of Magnolia that were filled with a certain lively energy around them. Townspeople in thick jackets and coats had strolled, and sauntered across the cobblestoned pavement, passing by the brightly-lit windows of buildings that were all decorated in the spirit of the holiday season. There were smiles and laughter from some of the folks, as they shared joy in celebrating this occasion of the month that only happens once every year.

It became less busy, outside of the town, the further away from those streets. A pair of adult figures walked through the barely-populated areas of the town, along with a young child in between them. Trudging through the grounds paved freshly with snow, the trio of figures passed by a few houses, prior to entering the walkway of one. They then stopped before the front entrance of a large, two-storey dwelling.

This house was decorated excessively with Christmas lights, and other ornaments that ran all over the walls, all the way atop the roofing. The lawn had also been littered with a few sizeable decorations, with some snow built-up on them.

One of the adult figures pushed a finger into the doorbell button, ringing it.

A few seconds later, the door gave way to a couple of figures that were standing on the other side. They were greeted in, by a female of young adult age.

"Bisca, Alzack! It's nice to meet you both!" The blonde female cheerfully remarked, as she glanced upon them, and their daughter, as well. "Oh, I see you've brought Asuka here, too! Well, why don't you all come on inside? The party's just getting started!"

Right away, the Connell family walked through the open doorway of the residence that both the celestial mage and the dragon-slayer were living in.

Natsu Dragneel smiled brightly, as he saw their young daughter walk up towards him. "Hey, little one!" He got down on one knee to meet her height, patting and ruffling her dark-green hair with his hand. "Looks like you've grown up a little bit, huh?"

"I have, Natsu," Asuka flashed a toothy grin right back at him. "Merry Christmas, by the way!"

The pink-haired mage couldn't help but sweetly smile at her, thinking about how cute she still was, as a kid. "D'aww…Merry Christmas to you, too, Asuka!"

He then handed the young girl a large candy cane of red and white, the child's eyes gleaming brightly at the cane-shaped stick of sugar in her hands.

Asuka then hugged the dragon-slayer in a flash, showing her appreciation towards him. "Thank you, Natsu!"

"Aw, you're welcome, Asuka," Natsu grinned sheepishly, lightly patting on her head a few times.

At the same time, all of this happened, Lucy Heartfilia engaged in a conversation with the Connells. The blonde celestial mage briefly turned her attention to Natsu and Asuka. She quietly giggled to herself, upon seeing Asuka hugging Natsu, before she turned back towards Alzack and Bisca.

"So," Lucy began, "how are you two doing lately? Asuka, as well?"

"It's been wonderful, Lucy," Bisca replied with a serene smile, the green-haired mother quickly glancing at her daughter who was still with Natsu. "Asuka is doing fine at school, outside of practicing her magic."

Alzack grinned with an elated grunt. "Not only that," he added, "but she has made a more than a few friends there, and I believe she has a crush on somebody she knew lately."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, a slight grin on her face. "Oh, really? A crush, you say?"

"Yeah," he nodded, smirking. "Our little girl has grown up so fast already, it seems."

The three of them shared a heartful chuckle to themselves, before Bisca changed the conversation into another topic that concerned about the celestial mage herself.

"Hey, I actually wanted to ask you this, Lucy," the green-haired female brought it up, expressing earnestly. "Lately, I've been hearing about something between you and Natsu. I've been wondering…is it true?"

Lucy's eyes darted up at hers, slightly-widened by the surprise that took her over, upon hearing from the mother of Asuka. "Well," she finally breathed out, frowning, before bowing her head gently, "yeah…it is definitely true about what's been happening with me and Natsu."

"Oh," Bisca blinked, astonishment in her eyes. "Well, have you told anyone about this yet?"

"And," Alzack cut in, "what about Natsu? Have you told him about it, too?"

The blonde mage turned her glance away from them for a moment. "I did talk this over recently, with a few people I knew—Levy, Erza, and Juvia," she quietly responded, before turning her eyes to them again. "But, I haven't talked about it to Natsu, yet."

"I see, then," Bisca nodded, before smiling brightly. "I bet Natsu would be quite surprised to know what kind of news you'll give him!"

Lucy giggled nervously. "Yeah, I do think he will be, too!"

"Don't worry about it, Lucy," Alzack assured. "We're all here for you, as always."

The green-haired female nodded accordingly. "And," she added, "you can talk to me, anytime, about the things you need to know more about it, too."

Bisca turned to her daughter, nearby. "Hey, Asuka," she called out her name to bring her attention. "You want to meet up with the other guests around here? I see the Strauss sisters over there!"

"Sure!" The little girl beamed, breaking away from Natsu. "Wait for me!"

Lucy thanked Alzack, as he gave handed her a pair of boxed presents from both parents. This was along with a smaller box atop the stack that was from Asuka herself.

Natsu rose straight on his feet, watching Lucy carry the stack of presents all the way to the towering Christmas tree at the corner of their spacious living room, placing the gift-wrapped boxes underneath the tree. It was hard to believe, in his own mind, about how far his relationship had been with Lucy. Throughout the years being together with her, they had endured all the hardships, the unfortunate revelations, and the harsh struggles they had. But, they had finally got past all of it, and it resulted into something monumentally-significant that he didn't think would happen afterward.

It had been one year since they were both officially married to each other. Both mages had wanted to start a new chapter in their lives, and in turn, their relationship with one another. Natsu, as he saw with Lucy, could hardly wait for all the things he would want to do and share with her, in the years ahead.

However, Natsu couldn't help, but feel that something was going on with Lucy, recently. Something was… _off_ , about her. He couldn't really tell what it was, the more he looked at her. Just when he started to think more about what was it with Lucy, he heard somebody calling his name out loudly.

The pink-haired dragon-slayer turned his sights towards the person calling out his name, his eyes narrowed at a certain dark-haired ice mage in front of him, from a nearby distance. Natsu's frown suddenly turned into a widened grin, his eyebrows remaining furrowed, as he paced over to him.

Gray cracked a smile, and chuckled quietly, as he met with Natsu. "Oi, long time, no see…squinty eyes!"

"I could say the same about you…droopy eyes!" Natsu returned with one of his usual insults about Gray, but in a more amiable tone, before he turned to the three other men who were with the ice mage as well. "And, I could say the same thing about you guys!"

He glanced at Gajeel, Jellal, and Elfman, who were standing respectively next to each other, with Gajeel right beside the ice mage, to his right.

"You've got that right, Salamander," Gajeel murmured, taking a sip of the eggnog from the cup in his hands. "It's been quite a while."

Natsu nodded curtly, in agreement. "So, how has it been with you all?"

Elfman groaned. "Ever has been pushing me to get all the gift shopping done, before the holidays are over," he recalled, begrudgingly. "Seriously. The nerve of that woman…she could've done some of the gift shopping herself, but she had to put all that on me, instead."

All the other men chuckled quietly, before the pink-haired mage turned to the next person beside Elfman. "And, what about you, Jellal?"

The blue-haired male gave a short laugh. "I spent some time with Erza, very recently," he quietly answered. "I actually got to propose to her, during our travels."

Natsu, along with the other men, were quite intrigued in that kind of news.

Gray raised his eyebrows at Jellal. "Did she say yes?"

Jellal gave a warmly smile, nodding gently. "She did."

The male wizards of Fairy Tail cheered approvingly, as loud as they could, Gajeel patting him in the back a couple of times.

"Hey, congratulations," the iron dragon slayer smiled thinly. "Definitely took a lot of nerve to propose to a woman like her."

Jellal sheepishly chuckled. "Thanks, guys," he responded. "I appreciate it."

"So," Elfman asked, "when's the wedding?"

"We haven't set a date, yet," the user of heavenly-body magic explained. "But when we do, we'll tell you guys, first."

All the other men nodded and smiled, with Natsu then turning to the other dragon-slayer. "And you, Gajeel?" He raised an eyebrow at him. "How's things with Levy?"

The iron dragon-slayer grunted. "She's talking with the other girls, right now," Gajeel grumbled. "But, if you ask me about how I'm doing with Levy…well, it's been up and down, so far."

Gray turned his head to him. "How so?"

"We've been good with each other most of the time," Gajeel elaborated, only to release a sigh. "But, she does kinda get all fussy, whenever I make jokes about her, or say anything that gets her going against me."

Elfman nodded to agree. "That's not as bad as having a woman who bosses you around, sometimes."

"Yeah," the iron dragon slayer responded. "But, of course—it's what happens, when the Shrimp's having our twins for about six months, now."

"I see," Natsu nodded and understood.

The pink-haired dragon slayer then laid his sights on his blonde wife, who entered his plain view from a short distance away from them, walking over to a table. She was in a red, strapless dress that extended to the mid-way of her thighs, both ends of the dress lined with a cotton trim around, and a black belt loop around her dress that was positioned just below her chest. Complete with a Santa cap over her head, a white and fluffy cotton necklace around her neck, and a pair of black, knee-height boots, the celestial mage fetched a tray full of drinks off from the table, before walking off again to serve the drinks to the other guests.

Natsu still sensed that something was still off about Lucy, and yet, he still wasn't exactly sure what it was. He watched her closely, from the moment the party had started. The one thing he noticed, was that she had not taken a single cup of eggnog for herself, the festive drink having been prepared earlier with alcohol. It had made him think a little bit more about why she hadn't.

His train of thought broke, when he heard the ice mage's voice close to him, causing him to divert attention back to a few of his friends for a moment.

"Well," Gray began, "Juvia and I have been busy with the holiday season, too." He took a sip of his cup, before he continued. "I bought a pair of snowflake earrings that I think she'll really like."

Jellal pondered for a second. "If I recall correctly," he mused, "you're married to her, right? Well, have you been thinking about starting a family soon?"

The ice mage nodded. "Yeah, we are married to each other," he answered Jellal. "And yeah, we're thinking about having children soon." Gray then turned to Natsu, raising an eyebrow at him. "And, speaking of children…what about you, flame-brain? Are you thinking about having them with Lucy?"

Natsu sputtered, at that question having caught him off-guard. " _What?_ " He then shook his head, before narrowing his eyes at him. "Of course, we are, ice princess!" He crossed his arms, and huffed. "We're still thinking about it, 'though—and, besides…if we ever have one, then I'm sure our kid will be better than yours!"

Gray growled at him. "As if, flame breath!"

Gajeel, Jellal, and Elfman all took in the humor behind what they saw of both men, as Natsu and Gray continued with their playful hostilities, even as grown men.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy had finished serving the last of the drinks that were on the tray, placing the empty tray on a kitchen counter nearby. She then saw a few of her friends that she knew from the guild, walking over to where they were. There, the celestial mage met with Juvia, Erza, and Levy.

"Hey, everybody!" Lucy greeted them. "It's so nice to see all of you, here."

"Hey, Lu-chan," Levy greeted back, with a cheerful smile. "I agree, it's been nice seeing almost everybody from the guild around here…even you!"

The short, solid-script mage then gasped, before she stifled a groan, placing a hand over her swollen abdomen that her maternity dress covered over. It had brought concern to the other three women, who caught notice of her.

Erza's eyes widened with worry. "Are you okay, Levy?"

"Ah…I'm fine," she answered softly, looking down at her large and curved stomach. "It's just the twins saying hello…they're definitely kicking, for sure."

The azure-haired water mage smiled sweetly. "Well, Juvia is happy that you're having children with Gajeel-kun." She then swooned to herself. "Just like how Juvia thinks about all the children that will be made with Gray-sama…"

The scarlet-haired requip mage nodded her head slowly, before something caught her mind.

"Speaking of which," Erza mused, slowly turning to Lucy, "I'm still kind of surprised over what you told us, from last week. I mean, we all were…"

Lucy chuckled quietly, subtly smoothing her hand over her abdomen. "To be fair, all of you didn't believe me for a moment…but, hey! Here we are."

"You know, I'm very happy that you and Natsu are going to be raising a family," Levy professed, "and a great one, at that."

The blonde mage gave her a warm smile. "Thank you so much, Levy."

"So," Erza raised an eyebrow at Lucy, "how are you going to break this with Natsu, exactly?"

Lucy released a tranquil breath. "I have already thought about how I'm going to tell him this, but only after when the party has ended."

Erza nodded. "Good idea." She then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, and Lucy?"

"Yes, Erza?"

The scarlet mage smiled with assurance. "We'll be also there for you, when you need us."

Lucy blinked for an instant, before she smiled brightly. "Thank you very much, Erza."

* * *

The rest of the party went on, with the same lively energy that was carried from the start. Unlike the wild party that was thrown at Lucy's old apartment, from a few years back, this one carried on without the shenanigans that resulted in major embarrassment for those involved. There was joy to be had, for those reuniting with their guild-mates—and the ones close to them—that they hadn't spoken with, in a long time. There were presents exchanged from guild member to guild member. There was also karaoke to be had, with competitions on who could sing better than the other. Of course, there were still a few instances of drunken shenanigans, where Natsu and Gray egged each other on, for a fight. Despite being drunk herself, Erza had managed to break up whatever mess those two men could have made, much to relief of others—including Lucy.

When the party had concluded closer to the midnight hour, the guests had started to leave happily, one at a time. Happy had went out with Wendy and Carla, escorting them back to their place. The few prominent mages who stayed—namely, Erza and Juvia—decided to help in the clean-up, despite the blonde's insistence that she and Natsu were still able to do it by themselves. After they finished wiping off the last few plates, the three women headed out the door, with their esteemed male partners in tow. Lucy waved a friendly goodbye to them, as they all headed back to their own residences.

She then released a quiet, but prolonged sigh to herself, relieved that the party had ended without any further incidents of sorts. Quickly closing the door shut, not letting in the frigid air from outside the house, the celestial mage turned around to find her pink-haired husband standing directly in front of her.

"Oh! Natsu," Lucy blinked, before she smiled slightly at him. "I was looking for you, the whole time."

Natsu chuckled bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, same here."

She shifted her Santa cap around. "So, uh…did you check every single area of the house, for any stragglers?"

"I did," the dragon-slayer nodded. "Nobody else is here, but only us."

Lucy nodded back. "Alright." The blonde held a slight pause, before she continued. "Hey, Natsu…I'm going to be heading upstairs, right now. Can you meet me at our bedroom, after you're done closing out the lights around here?"

"Ah…sure, Lucy!" Natsu agreed, grinning. "What for?"

"Oh… _nothing_ ," she hummed playfully, only to express hintingly, as she passed by him. "I just want to give you a couple of gifts for you."

The blonde then stopped right after she finished, turning her head halfway to look at him, only to wink and smile teasingly. Natsu only grinned in his response, as she started to take the staircase upward. He knew, in his mind, that it meant something naughty they would do together as a married couple. In his red shirt and white sweatpants, Natsu went around to switch off every light in the main floor of their house, before finally heading up the stairs.

Reaching the upper floor, the pink-haired dragon-slayer made his way to their master bedroom, turning the handles slowly on the doors. Turning them all the way, he gently pushed the doors in, parting them away. His thick brows were raised, over widened eyes, immediately noticing the candles that lit up the entire, usually-dim room. Taking a few steps into their large master bedroom, he could glance upon his blonde wife, who stood directly in front of him. Natsu held his breath, as he caught a glimpse at what she was wearing.

Unlike what she wore during the party, from earlier, the celestial mage was adorned with an unique garment of sorts. It was a combination between a strapless tank top, and a negligee. Similar in design with her dress, there was a fluffy, cotton trim around the ends of the red top. However, the top was stitched together with a transparent pink fabric of fine silk, beginning just underneath the bottom edge of her top. The loose and lengthy gown of silk had flowed down closer to her feet, covering every curve, and every part, from mid-torso down.

What stood out the most for Natsu—aside from the fact that she still wore her Santa cap, it was how her new dress had barely contained her generous bosom, leaving a lot of cleavage out there for his eyes to ogle upon. It made him lick his lips slightly, without realizing what he just did, by himself.

"Natsu." A soft call of his name by his blonde wife had brought his full attention to her.

The pink-haired young adult swallowed thickly, taking another couple of steps closer to her. "Y-yes, Lucy?"

Steeling her nerves, and gathering her composure as much as she could, Lucy slowly paced herself closer towards her husband. "I do have a couple of presents to give you, Natsu," the blonde softly murmured, her hands behind her back. She shifted her gaze away from him, before returning to his eyes, as she extended out a wrapped present from behind her, with a hand. "I…I hope you'll enjoy this first gift that I have for you."

Natsu observed her nervous gaze at him, and away from him, before looking down at the small, gift-wrapped package in her hand. Blinking a couple of times, the pink-haired dragon-slayer reached his hand on the gift she presented towards him, taking it from her. He glanced at its shiny foil paper wrap, tied up in blue ribbon, and complete with a lavender bow on top.

Taking apart what had covered the present—ribbon, foil paper, and all—the dragon-slayer found it to be just an ordinary box. Not just an ordinary box, but it was a rectangular box full of plain white.

Right away, Natsu looked up at Lucy in her eyes, and raised a curious eyebrow, still holding the box.

Lucy just nodded her head at him. "Open it, Natsu," she quietly murmured, glancing downward.

Natsu stared at her for a second, before he returned his gaze at the box in his hand. Having fully lifted the lid of the box, and placed it atop their dresser nearby, the dragon-slayer noticed a couple of objects inside the container. He lifted away the smallest object in the box with his fingers, making it out to be a red stocking with the fluffy, white cotton trim around the top.

Said stocking, however, was only in the size that would be enough to fit a baby's foot.

Immediately, a few suspicions were raised for Natsu, as he glanced at it. In his mind, it had to be some sort of funny prank that Lucy was doing to him. _'This has to be a joke, right?'_

He looked up at Lucy again, raising both eyebrows at her, whilst giving a look of bewilderment. Lucy could only giggle (albeit, nervously) at him.

She offered a small smile, encouraging him to continue. "Look at the next one, Natsu."

Exerting a quiet breath, the pink-haired mage focused on the gift below, and lifted away another small object from the box. This next object was considerably larger than the baby-sized stocking, but was still small enough to fit inside of the package.

It was a white, plastic object that was shaped like a pen, but wider than one. There were curves around the edges of it, and on the sides. On one end of it, there was a blue testing strip that slightly protruded outward. Finally, there was a small, rectangular window within the object, on its front side. Its green monochrome display had shown two black, vertical lines close to each other.

His eyes instantly widened again. His body began to tremble, at the sight of this object he was holding, just about ready to let it slip away from his fingers. _'W-what the hell?! T-this couldn't be!'_

Many thoughts were racing through his mind, as he continued to peer at the pregnancy test in his hand. The suspicions in his mind had grown further, ever so closer to the truth that he suspected all along. Natsu could only blink without saying anything on his mind, before bringing his focus towards his wife.

Lucy stared at him with eyes that became glassier, an unsure frown on her face for a second, before it quickly turned into that thin smile again.

"There's still something in this box," she quietly guided him. "Look for it, Natsu."

Taking the hint, the dragon-slayer inspected inside the box closely, finding the edges of a card, in which the side of it had blended in with the colour of the package. Carefully lifting the card's edges with the tips of his fingers, he successfully fished the card out of the box, only glancing at the blank side of it. He then turned it around with his fingers, to find the other side of the card that brought a great deal of shock to him, initially.

On the other side of the card, was a film negative photo print. There was more to it, than what it was, at first glance. It was a photo of a white blob within the surrounding dark space around it, the blob being no bigger than a cue ball. Upon closer inspection, Natsu made out the blob to be more in human form, resting within its confines of the womb. It turned out to be from a very recent ultrasound session that Lucy went to, indicated by the data read-outs presented in the corners. The timestamp at the bottom-right corner of the photo had dated it to be over a week ago, that this photo was taken.

Every suspicion, every inkling he had, was ultimately confirmed with this one picture.

For the past couple of weeks, or so, he had wondered what was going on with Lucy. It began with him wondering why she had felt so tired at times, she needed some rest. Then, later, he wondered why she had felt so nauseous sometimes. He wondered why she had to use the restroom more often, than usual. He even wondered why she just simply didn't feel well on some days, and that she somehow wasn't in a good mood with him, only to change course—in a matter of seconds. And, up until this point, he wondered why something was just simply off with her, not even taking in the holiday spirit with just a cup of eggnog.

Now he had his answer…straight from the woman he loved so much, all this time.

Natsu could hardly get a word out, at once. He could barely breathe, struggling to just make sense of it, as he held the picture in his hand tightly. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes.

"L-L-Lucy," he finally broke his silence, weakly, slowly looking up at her. "T-this…"

"Yes, Natsu," she breathed out, nodding her head right away. "It is true," Lucy revealed in her softest whispers, placing a hand over her belly. "You're going to be a father, soon."

The pink-haired dragon-slayer still couldn't believe it, in the back of his mind. They had loved each other since the day they were married. Every single time, whenever he had shown how much he loved her, she loved him back. For every other time, whenever she was the one who had shown how much she loved him, he loved her back. And, it wasn't just those times they had professed their affections for one another; it was all those times when they had made sweet, passionate love to each other, to signify the strength of their new-found relationship.

But, even then, they had only talked about having and raising children recently. They only had intermittent discussions about said subject, for the past few months.

Natsu simply couldn't believe that it had all come to this.

His fingers still trembling with shock that continued to resonate through his conscience, Lucy's husband brought the picture down atop their dresser, as calmly as he could. As he did, however, Natsu turned to stare at his blonde wife, his focused eyes trailing down her.

He could see it himself closely, where she was carrying that kind of life inside her body. At first, he could make out what appeared to be a thin sliver of flat stomach, through the transparent fabric. Although, the more he looked at it, it became clear that there was a slight swell over her abdominal area. And, if Natsu could peek at another angle or two, it had appeared more as a small bump that jutted outward, looking from either side of her.

His eyes still locked in its widened state, a couple of thoughts simultaneously took hold of his mind. While he continued to process the overwhelming emotions from the prospect of raising a child with Lucy, there was also the thought of himself not catching that very sign early on, when Lucy was dressed in that outfit for the party.

The blonde mage stared at Natsu, as he froze up, looking rather dazed with sheer emotion gripping him. There was concern in her eyes, when she noticed it, his head turned away from her.

"N-Natsu?" She quivered with a frown. "A-are you okay?"

He finally returned his gaze back at hers, his emerald eyes shining in the candlelight, with the crystalline tears that threatened to spill. "Lucy," Natsu whispered shakily, slowly taking a few more steps closer towards his wife, closing the gap between them. "I-I…"

Lucy's eyes widened, as he became closer towards her, the blonde not knowing what her husband's true reaction would be. "Natsu—"

A loud gasp broke out from the celestial mage, as she felt his arms suddenly wrap around her, embracing her, Natsu leaning into her shoulder while he hugged her as firmly as he could. She could hear him release the shaky sobs that were muffled, as he leaned his face in more. Strong feelings overtook her, as she fully took in his embrace.

Natsu could feel his tears slipping down his cheeks, at last releasing all the emotions that built up, upon learning the revelations from her. "Lucy," he quietly wept, unable to hold himself back from the tears of joy that came out. "Thank you…"

Lucy could only return with a warm smile that gradually widened, before her teary eyes also began to leak clear droplets from their corners. "No," she sniffled, her head slightly craned downward to peer at Natsu below. "Thank you, Natsu… _for everything_ …"

Her eyes then closed, as she wrapped her arms around him, returning his hug. Lucy could feel the warmth of his body as they shared the loving gesture, as did Natsu, who also felt her nurturing warmth as well. His knees feeling more like jelly, the dragon-slayer let himself fall on his knees, Lucy helping him slowly downward. Both finding themselves down on their knees, Lucy leaned her head onto his shoulder, and patted lightly around his back.

"Natsu," she consoled him, in her soothing tone of voice, "you mean a lot to me…"

The pink-haired mage choked back a few sobs, holding his own, to his best. "You mean a lot to me, too," he faintly professed, before there was a prolonged pause in the air, only for him to finally break it. "This has been one of the best gifts we've ever had, so far…"

Lucy's eyes twinkled brightly, the blonde creasing an ecstatic smile on her face. "I'm so happy to hear it from you, Natsu."

She buried her face against his shoulder again, releasing more of her tears, the couple overjoyed and overcome with great emotion they shared. They stayed in their positions for the next little while, before Natsu had felt those intense feelings gradually subside. Releasing his face from her shoulder, Natsu directed his attention to the small swell of her belly. He placed his palms around it, feeling the curve through her gown.

"Lucy," he began, staring at her stomach, "how far are you along, so far?"

A soft smile was on her face. "Well over eight weeks," she lightly answered, getting herself up on her feet. "Closer to three months, I think."

Natsu could only grin happily to himself, as he gently smoothed his hands over her abdomen. "You know," he murmured under his breath, "I kind of knew what was going on with you…"

Lucy gasped, both eyebrows raised at him below, with an incredulous expression on her face. " _E-eh?! You knew?_ "

"Well, _kind of_ ," he stressed, looking up at her, before gazing back down at her abdomen. "You see, while you were nearby me, during the whole party, and up to now…I gathered a scent from you that was quite different. Then, I happen to realize—it was actually my scent mixing together with yours."

His wife was astounded at his claim, face flustered, and mouth agape. Until she revealed it to him, the only expectation she would have, was that Natsu wouldn't know anything about her being pregnant, let alone _barely_ anything!

Nonetheless, the celestial mage couldn't help, but smile warmly over her husband's sincerity.

"I love you so much, Lucy," Natsu declared, peering up at her again, as he continued to gently move his palms up and down over her slightly-swollen stomach. "And I wouldn't trade you for the whole, entire world."

Lucy felt heartened from hearing more of his thoughtful sincerity, her eyes gleaming with pure jubilation. "I love you so much, as well, Natsu," she whispered, a tinge of red across her face. "I always will."

A gasp was elicited from the blonde, when she suddenly felt him tug the bottom edge of her gown, lifting it up over his head. Lucy then felt him press the side of his face against the bare skin of her curved abdomen, nuzzling around it, while his hands also remained over there. Holding back a shudder, Lucy took in the warming sensation from the dragon-slayer, feeling the pleasant warmth spreading from the area that his face and hands contacted with.

"And, I will always love our child, too," Natsu added, before turning his attention to the progeny currently living within her. "Hey, kiddo," he cooed, smiling widely against her stomach. "It's me, your daddy! I can't wait until you're born, so that we can all go out on our own adventures!"

Lucy was in heartwarming awe, deeply impressed at how much his demeanour had now become. "That's so sweet of you, Natsu."

Her husband kept on. "And from now on, I promise I'll look after you, like I did for your mommy. That I can guarantee you, little one!" Natsu then gave a friendly laugh, before planting a kiss on the skin of her belly.

"Natsu!" Lucy giggled heartily. "That kind of tickles!"

The pink-haired dragon-slayer grinned naughtily at that, slowly rising onto his feet. "And I know you like it, too," he quietly snickered, before an awkward pause. "So…what's the other gift you have for me?"

His wife frowned at him, responding with a clear of her throat. "It's _me_ , Natsu," she deadpanned.

Natsu blinked a couple of times, only to realize what her other gift really was. "Oh, _yeah_ ," he recognized, his naughty grin returning. "That's right!" His grin then suddenly turned into a frown, one of concern. "But, Lucy," he queried, "are we still able to do it, now that you're…?"

"Yes, Natsu," she nodded, a slight, reassuring smile on her face. "The doctor told me that we can still do it; we just can't do it too rough, and too fast, at the same time."

Natsu placed his hands around her hips. "I'm not all too worried about that," he murmured softly, "but I will try to be a bit more careful."

"Agreed," Lucy murmured back, her hands onto his shoulders.

They both leaned in to secure their lips over one another, holding each other in a gentle embrace. Natsu moaned into the kiss, as with Lucy, the lip-lock intensifying with passion and ardour. Their tongues slid around, clashing together, slipping all over, as both husband and wife got a feel of each other, in their foreplay. Lucy ran her palms down his shirt, feeling his muscular torso through the clothing. Both finally pulled away from the kiss, leaving the two breathless, a few thin strings of saliva bowing between the tips of their tongues having broken away.

Natsu tugged the hem of his shirt, pulling the garment over his head, and threw it away from him. He then surprised Lucy with another passionate kiss, hooking his fingers on the rim of his sweatpants, trying to tug them down. His wife helped him amid the fiery kiss, her hands reaching down to push both his trousers and boxer shorts to the floor. As he stepped out of them, Lucy undid her dress from the back, letting it slip off from her.

Pulling away from each other again, both took a very short moment to gaze, and admire one another in their bare glory. Lucy then gave a short squeal, as Natsu scooped her up in his arms, only to gently settle her down onto the mattress right beside. The blonde watched her pink-haired husband crawl onto their bed, hovering over her, as he did. Lucy caught the intense, smouldering look of his eyes, emerald irises lined with hazel that shimmered in the candlelight.

Positioned on top of her, Natsu gazed deeply into her eyes, those soft, honey-brown irises filled with affectionate fervor within. He leaned in to slant his lips over hers, closing his eyes. Lucy returned his kiss with hers, the intensity of passion in the lip-lock simmering, compared to the previous couple of times they had kissed. As they kissed, Natsu trailed his hands down towards her breasts, his fingers quickly latching onto the soft, but wholesome flesh of her mounds.

Lucy pulled away from him, crying out in pain. " _Ah! Natsu!_ "

Natsu froze, pulling his hands away from her body. "What's wrong, Lucy?" There was a very disturbed look in his eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," she panted. "But… _please_ be gentle with them, Natsu." The celestial mage ran her fingers up and down his cheek. "They're still quite sensitive."

The dragon-slayer suppressed a gulp, calming himself down. "I understand," he nodded earnestly, before leaning in to kiss her softly again.

Of course, ever since her pregnancy began, Lucy had found her own body to be changing in more ways than one. Most prominent among those changes, was the tender sensation in her bosom that worsened, as time went on. It was a growing worry that Lucy had to face—especially so, living with Natsu. However, after reading all about it on those books relating to her current situation, Lucy found out that it wasn't all bad. In the back of her mind, the blonde woman could only wonder how her husband would react, if she gained a couple of cup sizes over her already-sizeable bust.

Meanwhile, as he shared the kiss with Lucy, Natsu moved his hands over to her chest again. Palming over her large breasts, the pink-haired dragon-slayer became a lot more cautious in his ministrations, digging his fingers into the supple skin with small squeezes.

Lucy moaned into his mouth, this time. She enjoyed the warm touch that his hands created on her bosom, the soreness of her breasts being minimal with his careful caresses, and teasing touches. To her, it had simply felt so good. Just those pleasured moans from Lucy, had made Natsu feel better about himself, enticing him to do more for his wife.

Reeling away from her mouth, Natsu moved his head down to the area that his hands had teased with. He closed his mouth around a puckered bud, running the tip of his tongue around her nipple. Delighted moans and cries elicited from Lucy's lips, his mouth sending great sensations through her spine.

"Ah, _Natsu!_ " Lucy squealed, tossing her head to one side. "Please! _Ahn!_ "

The dragon-slayer continued with his teasing ministrations, pulling his mouth from her breast, only to divert attention to the other one. The blonde beauty could only hold back her moans as much as she could, from spilling out; but the amount of pleasure her husband gave her, had made it harder for her.

Natsu pulled his lips away from her other breast, cupping both breasts with his hands, as he gave a few deep kisses to them.

"Natsu," she breathed out, raggedly. "Please. I want to pleasure you, too…"

Giving one last deep kiss on the underside of her breast, the pink-haired mage crept his head back towards her. "Then, maybe we should do that thing we sometimes do, during sex?"

Lucy lifted her head to glare at him, raising an eyebrow. "What thing?"

Natsu gave her a devilish look, rolling his eyes around. "Oh, you know…." He leaned into her ear, whispering into it.

The blonde gasped quietly, eyes widened, understanding what he had meant. "Ohhh… _that_ thing!" She nodded slightly, before giving her husband a naughty grin of her own. "Well, if you insist…"

He snickered mischievously at his wife, in return, as she shifted around to be positioned on top of Natsu.

Hovering over his body, Lucy gazed down at his hardened phallus, already standing up at full-mast. Running a hand smoothly over, and around the engorged length, the blonde beauty lowered her head to give a slow lick across the skin of the shaft. A shuddering gasp escaped Natsu, the dragon-slayer letting away a low moan, feeling his wife's tongue stroking against him. He returned the favour, lifting his head enough for him to run his tongue against her moist slit. A short cry was elicited from the blonde, who continued to pleasure her husband with her mouth.

Lucy had felt somewhat comfortable doing this kind of position with him, in her early stages of her pregnancy. Alas, it was one of the positions that Natsu liked doing with her, during those previous times they had made love to each other. Despite her current situation, Lucy still wanted to fulfill her lover's wishes, wanting to continue the reciprocal nature of their strong romantic relationship.

A delighted sigh escaped Natsu, as he spread apart more of her vaginal entrance, his tongue darting into her inner folds. Another high-pitched cry escaped the blonde, Lucy running her tongue flat against the length of his phallus.

" _Oh, yes!_ " She squealed out, her hand firmly gripping the base of his shaft. " _That's it, Natsu!_ "

The dragon-slayer grunted, licking away at her petals, gathering the sweet nectar onto the tip of his tongue. He then closed his mouth around those nether-lips, his lips sucking onto her clit. It earned Natsu a loud moan of content from her, the pink-haired mage taking pride in how much pleasure he had given his wife, so far.

Natsu then suddenly hissed, a grumble of a curse escaping his lips, as he felt the warmth and wetness of her oral cavern envelop around him. Lucy groaned delightfully, as she took him into her mouth, wrapping her lips around his manhood.

"Your mouth…just feels so damn good," he huskily panted, watching her fellate him from under her body.

Lucy moaned in her response, her head bobbing up and down, the blonde's mouth moving languidly over his cock. Her hand stroked the bottom-half of his phallus, at the same time she sucked him off, causing Natsu to buck his hips and squirm.

"Lucy," he breathed out, moaning gutturally. "Ah, _fuck…_ "

Pulling away from his shaft, the blonde beauty gave a few licks upward, swirling her tongue around its head. She then suckled on its tip, tasting the pre-cum that oozed from there. Lucy savoured its bitter and salty flavour, before she cried out loudly, upon feeling her husband's fingers probing her inner folds.

Natsu inserted a couple of his fingers into her vaginal entrance, stroking its moist walls. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, sending waves of pleasure crashing through her body. Her arms quivered, Lucy feelings as if they were about to give way, from the amount of pleasure that spiked through her nerves.

The blonde turned her head around to face him. "Natsu," she implored, " _please…_ "

Releasing his fingers from her clit, Natsu gave another few, deep licks into her inner folds, making his wife cry out ecstatically again. Lucy nearly collapsed onto his body, just as he pulled his mouth away from her labia, the blonde left panting heavily.

Natsu called out her name from underneath, the blonde turning to him. "Lucy…I want you," he panted hoarsely. "I want to put it in you, now…"

A weary, but affectionate smile was on Lucy's face. "Sure."

She gently rolled her body off Natsu, her back laying flat onto the bedsheets comfortably, allowing him to position himself on top of her again, their pairs of feet facing the pillows. The married couple gazed intensely into each other's eyes, Lucy gathering her arms around his neck. With his hand guiding it, Natsu lined up his cock towards her entrance, its tip rubbing up against the slit.

Lucy gasped and mewled, while Natsu quietly released a breath of delight. The pink-haired dragon-slayer continued to stare down at her face, making out the bright twinkles reflecting away from her honey-brown eyes, her gorgeous facial features making his pulse race a bit. He was caught breathless, when her lips broke out into one of the sweetest, warm-hearted smiles he had ever seen. Natsu returned her smile with his charming grin, Lucy simpering in her response.

Her short giggle then turned into a whimper, as he slowly pushed his way into her entrance. The dragon-slayer held his breath, sliding himself all the way to the hilt. A gasping cry was released from the blonde, the sensation of him filling her up having sent tinges of pleasure all over her. Natsu lost his breath, upon reaching the very depths he had reached before.

It had been a little while since he had relished in that wet and silky heat of hers, and he had missed it so much. The warmth of being snugly inside her love canal was just right for him.

Dipping his head, Natsu leaned in to slant his lips over her own, Lucy returning his kiss like always. Her fingers made their way to the back of his head, running the tips of them all around his locks. Natsu pulled his hips back, before he rocked forward gently, heeding his wife's advice from earlier. The movement of his hips had sparked a warming sensation in the piths of her body, Lucy's delighted moan being muffled in their kiss.

Similarly, Lucy felt how much she missed having him inside of her. It was the absence of the sensation she experienced from him that made her yearn for more.

Natsu repeated his movements again and again, finding a rhythm in his thrusts that was as fast and rough as he could be with her, but not too much that he could potentially harm her and their child. Lucy pulled away from him, blissful moans and cries spilling from her lips, as Natsu buried his face into the crook of her neck.

" _Oh, God! Natsu!_ " Lucy cried out his name, the dragon-slayer giving a deep kiss around the curve of her neck, leaving a mark on it. " _Yes! More!_ "

Natsu grunted and cursed, feeling her inner muscles respond accordingly to every thrust he made, contracting around his thick and muscular phallus. It was a sensation that he always experienced every time he made love to his wife, and one that he always enjoyed, not having it any other way than this. It had always drove him to pick up his pace, plough deeper and harder into her. But not tonight; he had to be more considerate and delicate to her, than ever, now with their unborn kid inside her.

The blonde beauty moved her fingers over to his rigid back, raking her nails across his skin, leaving lines of red welts. It beckoned Natsu to at least pick it up by a small notch, which he did, driving his hips a little harder into hers, whilst maintaining the leisurely pace he had set. Moans of approval escaped his wife's lips, the blonde beauty taking in the fervor of her pleasure that racked her mind into a whirl. His eyes were focused curiously on the enraptured expression her face made, before they lowered down to meet her large mounds that bounced hypnotically in front of them, each time he made a hard thrust.

While Natsu preferred to make love to her in this kind of position, he couldn't help but feel that he wanted to try another position, one that he would like to do with his expecting wife.

Lucy groaned quietly, as she felt her husband gradually slow the pace of his thrusts, to the point where he would only grind his hips around.

The blonde gave him a weary frown. "N-Natsu?"

He leaned closely into her ear, being careful not to pin her with his own body. "I want you on your hands and knees," the dragon-slayer whispered in a rasp.

A gasping breath escaped Lucy, her eyes turning towards him, meeting his seemingly-innocent smile.

"Ah…yes," she complied with a nod.

Natsu shifted himself out of her, allowing the blonde to get herself onto the position that her husband desired. Her arms and knees propped up, Lucy let her husband take in the full view of her shapely legs, thick thighs, and her heart-shaped ass. All this, had fueled Natsu's desire to take her, even more.

The busty blonde yelped, when she felt his hardened cock enter her depths very quickly, Natsu plunging in with a single drive of his hips. He began to set the pace of his thrusts again, his hands around the curves of her hips.

Lucy keened away, her hands fisting the silken sheets of white, underneath her. " _Oh, yes!_ That's it, Natsu… _harder!_ "

The dragon-slayer growled, as he gradually picked up the pace. Her large breasts swayed back and forth, with every powerful drive that his hips made. Sounds of flesh smacking against flesh echoed through the whole bedroom, mixing in with the noises of pleasure that the married couple made.

Natsu's hands travelled from her hips, down over to the slightly-rounded curve of her belly, where his palms rested there for a moment. He still could hardly believe that there was a new form of life growing there, in her womb, within. But, the mere thought of Lucy having their child, _their future_ , had made him feel quite proud on the inside.

Another sharp yelp escaped the blonde beauty, as she felt his hands reach for her mounds, cupping them. Like before, Natsu was precarious in his caresses, fondling her breasts with small touches, running his fingertips across her erect nipples.

His upper-body bowing, the pink-haired mage leaned forward, running his tongue across the skin of her upper-back. He placed a few kisses around her shoulder area, before he closed in on her ear.

Natsu panted into her ear, licking the shell of it. "How is it, Lucy? Do you like it?"

"Yes, Natsu," she murmured, shuddering deliciously at his breath onto her ear. "I _love_ it so much…you feel _so good_ inside me."

An impish smile crept upon his lips. "Good," he whispered hoarsely. "Now, ride me."

A sharp draw of a breath from Lucy. "E-eh?"

"You heard me right," Natsu drawled.

The dragon-slayer slowed his thrusts to a stop, feeling his phallus throb intensely within her tight confines. He knew he was going to come soon, and he would rather reach his own completion by trying another position that he hadn't done with his wife before.

Wrapping an arm just underneath her breasts, surprising Lucy, Natsu brought her upper-body up straight, her back against his chest. He guided her to shift around, so that she was straddling his hips, but also still kneeling at the same time. As well, her back continued to face against him, while his cock was sheathed within her snatch.

"But, Natsu," Lucy quietly panted, "I won't be able to see your face, when we do it."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at her. "You can still feel me, 'though," he softly murmured at her ear. "So, don't worry about that."

Lucy bowed her head slightly, face burning at his remark. "Yes…"

Another gasp escaped her, as she felt him rock lightly into her, those small movements stoking the lustful flame in her core, further.

"Come on, then, Lucy," Natsu whispered wantonly, making deep kisses all over her shoulder, and the side of her neck. "I'm yours…and _you're mine_."

The wolfish grin on his face turned into his usual, widened smile, when he felt his wife start to roll her hips against his own, in response.

Natsu allowed her to take control, as she felt more comfortable doing it by herself, the dragon-slayer laying his back onto their bed. He snarled and cursed, his fingers gripping on the sheets, feeling her vaginal depths contract around him.

It was one of these positions that Natsu had done with his wife not that often, only having done it a few times in this version. Usually, Lucy preferred to ride her husband, directly facing him as she did. However, Natsu sometimes wanted to try things a little differently, if only to enhance the sexual aspect of the relationship with his wife.

Lustful moans came out of the blonde, rocking and rolling her hips against his. Lucy bounced up and down onto his cock, raising her arms, and placing her hands behind the back of her head.

Natsu snapped open his eyes, lifting his head up to glimpse at her. He enjoyed the view of her body riding him, facing away from the dragon-slayer. Her long, shimmering locks of blonde hair had rose and fell with her movements, rippling and falling apart in loose strands, for every time she dropped back down. It was quite a sight that was becoming beholden to him, in his memories.

Lucy turned her head around halfway, enough to meet his stare. She could tell how much he enjoyed all of it, just watching her ride him as he laid back. The blonde beauty giggled to herself, at the way her husband's face contort with such pleasure that she was giving him.

"That's it, Lucy," Natsu hissed. "Give me more…"

The celestial mage cried out, picking up the speed and intensity of her movements, feeling his shaft stirring up her insides. Her hands onto his legs, the blonde leaned forward slightly, allowing him to reach further in her love canal. Natsu placed his hands onto her hips, guiding her, as the grinding of her hips became more frenetic.

Suddenly, both lovers could feel it coming—they were closer to reaching their peaks. Natsu could feel the tingles in the base of his spine, the tinges becoming more frequent and more intense. Likewise, Lucy felt the ball of warmth building up deep in her body, to the point where it was about to explode.

" _Ngh!_ L-Lucy!" Natsu growled out. " _I'm getting close!_ "

The blonde beauty squealed loudly, tossing her head around. "I feel it, too, Natsu! _I'm going to cum!_ "

Natsu began to buck his hips against hers, at the same time she came back down in her movements. His wife called out his name in ecstatic cries, in which he returned with groans of her name. Her moans increased in pitch, and volume, as she drew closer and closer to reaching the highest point of her pleasure. His restraint started to slip away from him, if not already almost there at that point.

The dragon-slayer felt her inner walls constrict around him in a vice-like grip, the further his tip reached towards her cervix. Lucy wailed out, as she kept on pounding her hips against him, the wondrous sensation of his cock reaching her very sensitive spots having engulfed her senses.

Both lovers bucked their hips against each other, a few more times, before they felt it all snap away in an instant. Lucy threw her head back, and released an ecstatic cry of pleasure that reverberated through the whole room, blinding white encompassing her vision for the moment. Her body remained frozen in its position, as she felt herself gush out onto his cock, covering all over it with her clear ejaculate.

At the same time, Natsu closed his eyes shut, and gritted his teeth. The dragon-slayer released a low, guttural growl of satiation, feeling his phallus being ensnared tightly by her love canal. It was then, he felt his shaft pulse a few times, releasing his white-hot seminal fluids deep into her vaginal depths, coating her walls with iridescent-white.

The two of them stayed in their positions, as they let the waves of euphoric bliss crash over them, cresting at the highest, before breaking away afterward. Once the final few waves had subsided, Lucy slowly let herself down onto her husband's body, Natsu helping her lay down onto him. Shaky sighs escaped from the married couple, both lovers starting to catch their breaths.

Lucy panted, as she gently caressed Natsu's cheek behind her. She could still feel his shaft buried inside of her, becoming flaccid, along with their combined love juices leaking out from her entrance. Natsu wrapped his arm around her, underneath her breasts, as he also felt their mixed ejaculate trickle down the base of his shaft, and onto the scrotum of his testes. They both shared one more kiss, a more tender one, before pulling away from each other, one last time.

It was another short while, before Lucy finally got herself off him, laying by his side. The couple then switched to their preferred sleeping position, where they both slept on their sides, Natsu cradling her from behind.

The dragon-slayer pulled up some of the sheets over them, covering their bodies, as he nuzzled into her shoulder.

"That was the best Christmas gift I ever had, Lucy," he murmured softly into her ear, giving the blonde a weary smile.

Lucy closed her eyes, her lips curving into a small simper. "I'm glad you liked it very much, Natsu."

There was a brief period of silence in the air. Natsu reached a hand over her, laying a hand atop the small bulge of her abdomen.

Lucy opened her eyes, half-lidded, turning her gaze slightly over to her husband. "What kind of kid do you think we'll be having?"

Natsu sighed, and yawned. "Honestly, I don't mind what kind of kid we'll be having," he murmured lazily, stroking his palm around her baby bump. "Boy or girl; either one, I'm okay with."

His wife smiled warmly at him. "Good," she simply responded. "I hope it's a girl we'll be having."

"I'd be fine with having a girl, as well," Natsu muttered, knowing in his mind that he still preferred having a boy, instead. "And, besides…I think you'll be a great mother to our child."

Another heart-warmed smile was on her face, Lucy turning her head halfway to glance at him. "Thank you, Natsu."

Her husband gave her a little grin, as she turned her head back, away from him.

There was a very short period of silence, before Lucy spoke up again. "Hey, Natsu?"

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Yeah?"

Lucy fully turned her head around to face his eyes. "Merry Christmas to you."

He flashed a bright smile at his blonde wife. "Merry Christmas to you, too…Lucy."

She turned her head back, away from him, once more. The now-expecting couple had slowly drifted themselves off to sleep, resting for the remainder of the night, while the lit candles burned on, until they had completely flamed out in melted pools of wax.

* * *

Morning fell, on the 25th of December.

The light of dawn filled the master bedroom, faint rays of light piercing through the windows. Outside, the snowfall had died down, winds gusting lightly underneath the overcast skies of white.

Natsu languidly awoke from his profound slumber, parting his eyes, and closing them repeatedly, before opening them widely. He had expected to see his wife still right by his side, when he completely woke up. However, much to his surprise, he couldn't find her presence on their mattress.

Getting himself up quickly, the dragon-slayer looked around in the direction he was facing, before searching around to his right, and then back to his left. His sights finally settled on the female figure standing just ahead of the bed, back turned to him, her blonde hair shining brightly from the sunlight. Natsu peered at his wife, dressed in her lingerie wear, but without her Santa cap over her head. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the celestial mage.

As the dragon-slayer began to find where his boxer shorts were, locating them, Lucy continued to stand still in place. She gazed at the ultrasound photo that she held in her hand, the expecting blonde wrought with the same, sheer emotion that brought bitter-sweet happiness to her.

Lucy suppressed a sigh to herself, placing the palm of her right hand on top of the swell in her abdomen. She looked down upon it, smiling softly under her weeping eyes, before raising her eyes back towards the picture.

The celestial mage then let out a loud gasp, when she felt a large pair of arms wrap around her body. Instantly reacting, with a turn of her head, Lucy was relieved to find that it was her husband who brought his arms around her.

Hugging her from behind, Natsu observed the photo in her hand, along with his wife. Returning the photo back onto the top of their dresser, Lucy leaned gently back against him, flush against his chest.

Without a word, the pink-haired dragon-slayer planted both his palms around the slight bump of her belly, just below where her right hand rested on. Turning her head back to him, Lucy brought the fingers of her left hand to graze gently against the side of his face. Her husband—soon to be a father—could only rest his head over her shoulder, looking over, as she returned her gaze towards her midsection below.

The two of them then closed their eyes, taking in the entire moment, while they remained as they were.

For Natsu and Lucy, they were blessed with their own special gift, one that they would cherish in their lives together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I will admit that the smut isn't all that detailed, especially when compared to my previous couple of NaLu lemon fics. Quite honestly, I wanted to make things more concise for the new fanfics I wanted to create…the smutty bits being one of those things!
> 
> Also, I should probably mention that this is the first smut-fic that I've made, outside of my comfort zone (that is, when it comes to making NSFW stories).
> 
> Anyway, if you liked reading this story, feel free to: leave a comment, leave a kudos, or both!
> 
> Either way, I wish the best for all those celebrating this spectacular time of the year. Merry Christmas to you all, Happy Holidays, and have a Happy New Year!
> 
> Stay tuned for more!


End file.
